Find Me
by xxTinaSparrow
Summary: After a terrible accident, Amy Rose is left with amnesia, completely forgetting the love of her life. Sonic desperately tries to get Amy's memory back while getting her to fall in love with him all over again.
1. Chapter 1

_Find Me_

_**- One**__ -_

"_I love you, Amy. Thank you for agreeing to come out, tonight," Sonic told me, with a huge smile on his face. I hadn't seen him genuinely happy in a long time. It was nice to see him happy, again. It was nice knowing I was the reason he was happy. _

_The last fight we had lasted far too long. Too many things were said and done that shouldn't have been. I couldn't even express how happy I was that it was over. _

_I smiled, as well."I lo- Sonic, watch out!" I screamed as a big truck began sliding towards us._

**X**

"Amy?" an unfamiliar voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. I was in a hospital. That would explain the uncomfortable bed. Standing beside my bed was an unfamiliar blue hedgehog. He had green eyes. Gorgeous green eyes.

"Amy, you're awake," the blue hedgehog said, sighing. "Thank God."

"Do I know you? Maybe you have the wrong Amy. I've never met you in my life. You have the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen, though," I smiled.

The hedgehog froze, his face was completely emotionless. His gorgeous eyes looked straight into mine. I could tell he was hurt... but why?

He was fine just thirty seconds ago. Was it something I said? Was something offensive about saying he had gorgeous eyes?

"You... you really don't know who I am?" he spoke quietly and slowly.

I shook my head, "no, sorry."

"Doctor!" he yelled, running out the room. "Somebody, help me!"

I rolled my eyes. Maybe _he_ should be the one in the hospital. He must be insane. Who goes into people's hospital rooms and freaks out when they have no idea who he is? That's not normal.

The blue hedgehog returned a minute later with a doctor. "Miss Rose," the doctor nodded, "good to see you're awake."

"So, who's this lunatic?" I asked, referring to the blue hedgehog. He was freaking me out.

"You don't know?"

"Why am I expected to know who he is?"

The doctor turned to the hedgehog and began whispering some stuff. The hedgehog's eyes widened; he looked like he was going to cry.

I frowned. "What are you guys talking about?"

The doctor cleared his throat. "It appears you have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" I couldn't put how I felt into words. I was... horrified. I had forgotten... everything.

"We don't know how much of your memory is gone, and we may not be able to tell how long it will be gone for."

"What happened?"

"I'll let Sonic explain everything." The doctor left the room, closing the door behind him. Great. Leave me alone for the insane hedgehog, why don't you.

"So, what happened?" I asked the hedgehog - who I assumed was the Sonic the doctor mentioned.

"Well, believe it or, we're together."

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Gorgeous eyes is my boyfriend! Wait until Cream hears this!" The horror left, being replaced with excitement. I couldn't believe this crazy hedgehog was my boyfriend. Then again, I guess he wasn't crazy... or maybe he was. I didn't know him, I couldn't judge.

The hedgehog, who's name I had already forgotten, gave a look which brought the horror back. "What?" I whispered, not sure I wanted to know.

"You and Cream stopped talking... a _long_ time ago."

"Why? What happened? When? Why?" There wasn't a thing wrong with Cream and I. We were such great friends. What could have possibly went wrong?

"I don't know, you never told me the specifics."

"Make sure I never do that, again," I sighed. I would have to ask Cream, or even apologize for something I didn't know I did, or she did.

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Continue with your story. What happened?"

"I took you out. On the way back... A drunk driver crashed into us."

"Why aren't you hurt?"

The hedgehog's face suddenly looked hurt... beyond words.

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized, realizing how harsh my words were. "I didn't mean it like... I'm sorry. I meant, why... how... um..." I frowned. I couldn't ask why he was unharmed without it turning out to sound mean.

"It's alright. I don't really know, myself. I was knocked unconscious... I would rather have your injuries than have you suffer with them."

"That's so sweet..." I felt like crying. The only person who would have ever said anything like that to me, would be Cream... who I didn't even talk to anymore. My best friend gone, replaced by this hedgehog. "I'm sorry, I forgot your name?"

"Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."

"Sonic," I whispered, remembering the name.

"_Hey, there," a voice said from behind me._

_I turned around to see a blue hedgehog. "Can I help you?"_

"_I just came over here to say hi, so, hi."_

"_Hi?" Why was he talking to me? No one ever talked to me, unless they were going to start some crap._

"_You know, I've heard quite a bit about you."_

"_No doubt," I shook my head. "People are always starting rumours about me. I must be pretty amazing. These people claim to hate me, but they can't stop talking about me."_

_The hedgehog chuckled. I slightly smiled. I didn't think I could make anyone laugh. I was never considered funny. "You're cute. What's your name?"_

"_Amy Rose. What's yours?"_

"_Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog."_

"_Well, Sonic, it's nice to meet you," I smiled, "you know, you have the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen."_

"Your eyes..." I whispered. "They're gorgeous."

"You, uh... You mentioned that, before."

"I remember you."

Sonic's face became full of hope; he looked _very_ happy. "You do?"

"Only the day we met."

"That's good enough!" he looked like he was about to cry... "I'm _so _sorry this happened."

"Hey, you said some drunk driver crashed into us. It's not your fault. Don't worry about it."

**X**

"Thanks for driving me here. You're a great driver," I smiled at Sonic.

"Obviously not good enough," he mumbled, barely audible.

I sighed, "it doesn't matter how good of a driver you are when a drunken one is involved. It's _not_ your fault, Sonic. Don't blame yourself. I mean it."

"You weren't supposed to hear that."

"You're not supposed to think that."

He sighed. "Alright, sorry."

"You wanna come in?"

Sonic chuckled, "I live here."

I frowned, "I thought I did?"

"We both do."

"Oh!" Wow. I did _not_ see that coming. I live with a stranger. Though, I guess, he's not a stranger. I used to know him, I just didn't remember. The only thing I could call him at the moment was a stranger. "Well... let's go inside?"

Sonic nodded, and got out of the car. I did, too, and followed as he led the way into the house.

When we were inside, my mouth fell ajar; my jaw hit the floor. I looked in the mirror, but _I_ wasn't looking back at myself. I was a _lot_ older than I remembered. My hair was longer, and I was... a lot more developed. I had definitely forgotten a lot.

"What's wrong?" Sonic asked, standing right behind me.

"I'm..." was all I managed. I was too shocked to say anything more.

"Older?"

I nodded, staring at my reflection.

"We'll get your memory back in no time."

I walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch. "So, how long have we been together?"

"Three years."

"Wow! That's a long time." I sighed, wishing I remembered him. "Do you love me?"

"Yes, more than anything."

I smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a frown. "I... I wish I could say the same. I'm sure I do, though." Why did I have to loose my memory? Why not a finger, or something that I would have a better time dealing with?

"Well, you must be tired. You should get some rest."

I nodded. I had been sleeping a lot lately... I hated it.

"Would you be more comfortable if I slept out here?"

"You mean we sleep together?"

He chuckled, "yes."

"You stay in the bed, I'll stay out here." I didn't like the idea of kicking Sonic out of his own bed, but I didn't want to sleep with someone I didn't remember... he was a stranger.

"No, Amy, please, sleeping out here is the least I can do."

I shook my head, "I'm not kicking you out of your own bed."

"It's just as much yours."

"Well, I don't remember that, so..." I trailed off, not knowing how to finish.

"Amy, you can't sleep on the couch on your first night back."

I sat down on the couch and put my feet up. "I _want_ the couch. Please?"

He sucked in a lot of air, then laughed it out, loudly. "You haven't changed."

"That's... good?"

He nodded. "Your pajamas are all still in the bedroom upstairs at the end of the hall. I'll go get you some pillows and stuff."

I nodded, and headed up the stairs to the bedroom. I kneeled in front of the dresser and opened all the drawers looking for pajamas. Eventually, I found the drawer I was looking for. I pulled out some pink silk pajamas and quickly got changed.

I ran back down the stairs, to the couch. Sonic had already gotten a few blankets and pillows all set up. I smiled. "Thank you."

"It's no problem." He kissed me on the forehead, before turning to head up the stairs. "Goodnight, Amy."

"Goodnight, Sonic," I whispered.

**X**

I looked over at the clock and sighed. 3:18 AM. Why couldn't I sleep?

I shook my head and got up. I walked up the stairs, and into the bedroom. I climbed in the bed and put my head on Sonic's chest.

"Change your mind?"

I looked up at Sonic, who was smirking in the darkness. "I... I got lonely."

"What's the real reason?"

"That is the real reason?"

"I know you better than anybody, Amy. Even if you're not you right now."

"Okay," I sighed. "I... missed you. I don't know why, or how, but I feel like I need to be close to you."

"Now that, I believe." he put his arm around me, holding me close to him. "Try to get to sleep."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

**A/N: Lalalala, new story{:**

**This would be longer but I'm at a loss as to what to put next... and I want to put this up, so, it'll have to do [x**

**Sorry if some parts are... iffy; I wrote this when I was half asleep, LOL. I made a few changes, but, yeah.. I hope it's alright [x**

**Review?{:**


	2. Chapter 2

_Find Me_

**- Two -**

I groaned, and turned over so I was laying on my back. I was _freezing_. I grabbed the blankets and buried myself in them, trying to get warm.

I heard a slight chuckle coming from outside of the blankets, beside me. I made a small hole through the blankets and looked beside me. That blue hedgehog... what was his name, Sonic? He was laying beside me. "Good morning," he whispered.

Normally, I would be horrified at the thought of sleeping in the same bed as some guy I didn't know... but on some strange levels that I didn't remember, or understand, I did know him, and apparently I slept with him a lot. Oh, how I hoped we only slept.

"I'm cold," I whispered back to him.

He chuckled again, and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "I figured you might be."

"Am I always cold?"

"You're usually as cold as an icicle."

"Well... at least one thing hasn't changed, I guess." As weird as it felt to be here with this hedgehog, it felt somehow... _normal_. I didn't understand.

"Not much has changed about you."

"What else is the same?"

"Well... you're still pink -"

"I don't mean the obvious!" I laughed.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

I frowned. "Everything is... blurry. I don't know. I guess I just remember meeting you, which I only remembered when you told me your name."

He nodded once. "Alright. We'll work on getting more of your memory back. In the mean time, are you hungry?"

"A little," I smiled.

"Alright, come on, I'll go cook up some whatever."

"Okay," I threw the blankets off of me, exposing myself to the cold air. I immediately fell back onto the bed, covering myself back up with the blankets. "It's too cold!"

Sonic laughed. Suddenly I was in his arms, along with all the blankets from the bed.

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"If the blankets keep you warm, then the blankets don't leave."

I laughed, "I would get in _so_ much trouble if this ever happened at home!"

"This _is_ your home, Ames."

"Right... I forgot. I meant the one I remember, though, with my... dad."

"I know, but don't worry, you never have to see him again."

"You know about him?"

He nodded as he sat me down in a chair, "you told me everything. There isn't a thing I don't know about you. Let's start with your favourite food. Eggs."

I smiled, "that's right. Maybe having you around won't be so bad."

"You won't be able to get enough of me," he grinned.

"You're either really confident or conceited."

"It's amazing how much those two come together."

I laughed, "maybe you should put your confidence and conceit into making me the best eggs in the world."

"I'll get right on that," he chuckled before running into the kitchen.

I stood up, taking the blankets off me. I hated the coldness, but I would have to leave them behind sooner or later. I followed Sonic into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway. "I always thought it was the girl's job to cook in a relationship. I never thought I'd be watching a guy cook for me!"

"I don't usually do any cooking," he admitted. "I'd do anything for you, though. Even if I've never been able to even manage to make decent piece of toast."

I laughed, "I'd offer to help but this should be interesting."

"At least give me a hand with giving me a plate?"

"Alright, that I can do." I grabbed a plate, but as I was handing it to Sonic, it managed to slip through my fingers.

"_Amy!" Knuckles' angry voice called after me._

"_I'm coming!" I nearly ran back to Knuckles, carrying his glass of water._

"_Slow down! You'll spill it!" he snapped._

_I immediately slowed down to a careful walk. The glass was only two thirds full, I couldn't possibly spill it... but Knuckles thought I would. He always did. I was clumsy._

_I held the glass of water out, handing it to him. I thought he had grasped the glass when I let go... but he didn't. I gasped as the water spilled everywhere, the glass cracking._

"_Look what you did! You worthless, clumsy little pinhead!" he lifted his hand to hit me. I braced myself, preparing for yet another beating..._

The plate suddenly shattered, snapping me back into reality. I took a step back, putting my hand over my mouth. I stared at the broken plate for another moment before looking up at Sonic who was already looking at me. "Please don't hit me," I whispered.

Sonic dropped everything he was doing and headed towards me. I took a small step backwards, afraid of what he might do. "Amy," he whispered.

I looked down at the ground.

He lifted my chin up so I was looking at him. He looked sad; almost hurt. He was definitely disturbed in some way. "I would never, _ever_ hurt you." He pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around me.

I started to cry. No one has ever been so nice to me...

"Shh, Ames, it's alright," he started rubbing my back, trying to soothe me.

"Thank you," I said, pulling out of his arms to look at him.

He smiled in return. "What do you say we go out somewhere?"

I nodded, "sure."

He headed to the front door, holding my coat for me. I allowed him to help put it on me.

"Sonic?" I asked, as he stood in the doorway, ready to leave.

"Yes?"

I threw my arms around him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," I said, again.

He smiled, "no problem, Ames." He put his arm around me as we left the house, keeping me at his side. I felt so protected; so safe around him. It was weird, but at the same time, nothing seemed to be more normal.

As we were walking down the street, I caught sight of a slightly familiar rabbit. She looked a _lot_ older. "Cream!" I called out, running towards her.

"Amy, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Sonic warned me.

"Why not? What's the worst that could happen?"

"She's an evil bitch who hurt you. She's going to keep doing it if you let her."

I shook my head, slightly offended that he would call Cream such a horrible name.

"Can I help you?" Cream said as I approached her.

She sounded like she didn't like me. It was almost as if what Sonic had said was true... but it couldn't be. "Sonic said we stopped talking. I didn't believe him?"

"Sonic said? Is there some reason _you_ don't know?"

Okay, Sonic was right. She sounded quite... mean.

"Amy was involved in an accident. She lost a big chunk of her memory," Sonic explained.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" she suddenly sounded like she cared.

"Car accident," he said simply, as if he didn't want to tell her anything more.

"Who was driving?"

"Does that matter?"

"Can't a girl wonder?"

I looked up at Sonic. He did not look happy, at all. Cream, on the other hand, had a smug smile on her face.

"Well, this is interesting," I frowned.

"Amy, please. Walk with me," she took my arm and started dragging me away from Sonic. I looked over my shoulder at him. He stayed still, watching us intently. "Amy, you know how close we are, right?"

I nodded slowly, pulling my attention away from Sonic.

"We stopped talking, it's true," she sighed. "I never told you this, but it's Sonic's fault. He told me not to ever talk to you again, or I'd regret it."

"He did?" I asked, not quite sure if I should believe her or not.

She nodded. "I left you alone, hoping you'd try to talk to me. You never did. I thought maybe you didn't want to. I was so upset."

I looked back at Sonic, who still hadn't moved. He didn't look like the type to do something so... mean. "Why are you telling me now?"

"Well, it seemed like the perfect opportunity to clear things up."

"Oh," was all I managed.

She turned us around and started heading back to Sonic. "Who was driving?"

I thought about telling her. Why didn't Sonic tell her? Was it a bad idea? It wasn't that big of a deal, was it? It's not like it was his fault. "Sonic was," I told her. "He didn't cause anything, though. It was a drunk driver."

"Amy... Sonic isn't the sort of guy you should be around. Trust me, your best friend. I'd never steer you in the wrong direction."

I nodded, not sure of what to say. I didn't believe what she was saying. I couldn't. It didn't seem like it could be true. I took one last step, and stopped by Sonic's side. He immediately wrapped his arm around me.

"Think about what I said," Cream waved before heading off in another direction.

"What did she say?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow, leading me back to where ever we were going.

"She said that you made her stop talking to me. If she ever talked to me, she'd regret it. She also said you're... not the type of guy I should be around."

"Is that all?"

I nodded, "pretty much."

"I thought she would say more."

"You're not denying it?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think I needed to," he stopped walking, and looked at me. "Nothing she ever says is true. I don't even need to know what it is, it'll always be a lie. Remember that, alright?"

I nodded. I had heard two different things, and had no idea who to believe.

Cream was always my best friend, and I barely knew Sonic at all. On the other hand, Cream had changed a lot, and Sonic hadn't given me any reason not to trust him.

I would keep what Sonic said in mind, but I'd at least give Cream a chance.

**X**

Sonic and I had just walked through the front door when an unfamiliar tune started playing. "What is that? Where's it coming from?" I asked as I looked around for whatever the music was coming from.

"That's your phone," he walked up to the table, tossing something towards me.

I caught it, and looked at the ID. _Stupid Bitch is calling..._ I frowned. "Who's this?" I showed Sonic the ID.

"Cream."

"Why is she set as such a bad name?"

He chuckled, shaking your head. "Are you doing to answer that?"

"Right," I answered the phone before it was too late. "Hi, Cream."

"Amy? You didn't call me," Cream's voice said, through the phone.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't think you meant so soon. It's only been an hour."

"I don't have patience, Amy. When I say call me, I mean _call me_."

"I'm sorry. I won't make that mistake, again."

"Good. I want to see you."

"Now?"

"Did that accident take away some of your common sense, as well? _Yes_ now. Meet me at my house."

Suddenly the line was dead. I frowned, staring at my phone. "She's..." I trailed off, not knowing exactly what to call her.

"A bitch?" Sonic finished for me.

"Why do you keep saying that? What is with you and saying such bad words?"

"Me?" he laughed, "you should hear yourself, Amy. Every other word you say is what you might call horrifying."

"Me? I don't talk bad."

"Not that you remember."

"What reason could I possible have to swear?"

"You always find one," he grinned. "Fuck this, fuck that, she's a bitch, blah, blah, blah, fuck," he said in a horrible attempt at a girl voice.

"I do _not_ sound like that."

"No, but you say those words a lot."

"You're dreaming."

He shook his head, "you'll remember soon enough. So, what did Cream, or as your phone says, the stupid bitch, say?"

"She wants me to go to her house... now."

"I see."

"Are you going to want to know what she says?"

"I might be interested. You never know what she might have up her sleeve."

**X**

I took in a deep breath as I stood outside Cream's front door.

_Remember what Sonic told you,_ I told myself. "_She's an evil bitch who hurt you. She's going to keep doing it if you let her._"

I didn't have a reason to trust her, but I also didn't have a reason not to trust her. I could manage with whatever she threw my way. I was positive of that.

I rang Cream's doorbell, and waited.

A second later, the door flung open. "Amy!" Cream's voice yelled. "What took you so long?" She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the hosue.

"I-"

"I don't care!"

"Okay." Geeze.

She sat me down on the couch and stared at me. "Break up with Sonic."

"_What?_"

"It's the only way we can be friends."

**A/N: I'm still at a loss as to what to do next... heh. There will probably be a few more short (1-2k words) chapters before I get into the long stuff[;**

**I have lots of brainstorming to do...**

**Anyways. Cliff hanger! Muahaha**

**~~ Hahaha, Sonic has one hell of a vocabulary, eh?**

**~Review? [:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to start this off by saying... Happy sweet sixteenth birthday, ChocoLalaLandGirl! Hope you have an amazing day.[:**

_Find Me_

**-Three-**

"She said what?" Sonic asked, sounding rather surprised. I thought he would have suspected Cream would do something like this, after all, he seemed to know her pretty well.

"I can't be with you if I want to be friends with her," I sighed.

"Are you having trouble deciding?"

"I don't know... anything."

"You know more than you think you do."

"Sonic, I don't even know how old I am. How am I supposed to know who to trust? Who to choose?"

"You're eighteen."

"Eighteen? You've _got_ to be kidding." I was so... _old!_

Sonic shook his head, saying nothing.

"When...When did we meet?"

He hesitated; sitting down on the couch. "You were thirteen."

My eyes widened, as I sat down, as well. "Thirteen? I was thirteen, and now I'm eighteen? I lost the past _five_ years of my life?"

"We'll get it back."

I closed my eyes and took in a few big breaths. Five years of my life, just _poof_, gone. I might not even get all of my memory back...

"Amy, don't worry. We will get it back. Soon."

I looked over at him, not sure how he knew what I was thinking. I cocked my head to the side, about to ask him how he knew.

"Five years," he said, suddenly, "I know you better than you think."

I narrowed my eyes. How did he know what I was about to ask?

"I've gotten to know what each of your facial expressions mean."

"You know that's creepy, right?

"I suppose it could be," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. I picked up a small piece of lint from the couch, and began playing with it. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to wake up one day, and your entire life was just a dream? You were someone else, you forgot everything or... something?"

"I guess I have, briefly. I've never really put too much thought into it. I didn't think it would ever happen. I didn't know it was possible."

"How do I get my memory back, Sonic?" I hated not remembering anything. I felt so stupid.

"I don't know. We have to find a way to trigger something to get your memory."

"Tell me about myself."

"What do you want to know?"

I shrugged, "anything."

A large grin suddenly appeared on his face, "you _love_ roller coasters."

**X**

"This is crazy, _insane_! I can _not_ believe I let you drag me here."

Sonic laughed, "it's not that bad, Ames. I got you to love them once, I can do it again."

"But these are _roller coasters_! I _hate_ them!'

"You _used_ to. You love them, now."

"I don't remember that!"

He grinned, "I do. You will, too. I'm sure of it."

"If I remember anything, it'll be how insane you are."

The roller coaster carts suddenly pulled up, and everyone got out. I took in a deep breath as Sonic and I got in the very front.

"It was this very ride, in these very seats when you started loving roller coasters," Sonic said, grinning.

"How old was I?"

"I think you were sixteen."

"And I'm thirteen!"

"You're eighteen."

"With the mind of a thirteen year old."

Sonic just grinned. The carts suddenly jerked forward, and we slowly stared heading up the hill. Once we got to the top, we began falling down at full speed. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

_I felt like I had been separated into two parts: body and soul. One was going much faster, while the other was dragging behind. My stomach was definitely not very happy._

_I hadn't realized I was screaming until I ran out of air. I sucked in another large amount of air, and screamed it out, much quieter._

_I suddenly felt something around me. I didn't dare open my eyes to see what it was, not that I needed to. I knew, without a doubt, it was Sonic. He was always there when I was scared; when I needed him. I was always safe with him. loved him for that._

_I stopped screaming, and started laughing. Love. Such a funny feeling. I couldn't love Sonic, though. He was my best friend. Loving him would just ruin everything, right?_

_I looked up at him, forgetting we were on a death machine. He looked down at me and smiled. He had the most beautiful smile..._

_I gasped as we took a sudden turn. If I didn't have Sonic's arm around me, I swear I would have fallen off._

_We stopped, and I sighed in relief. "That was scary," I jumped out of the cart._

"_You almost made me deaf. You're a loud screamer," Sonic shook his head._

"_Sorry," I giggled._

"_Why were you laughing?"_

"_I... I don't know," I tried to find something else to look at, something to distract me, something I could use to distract him._

"_Amy," he whispered. He lifted my chin, so I was looking at him. He slowly started leaning towards me._

_My heart started racing. He was only inches away, I could feel his breath. Maybe love wasn't such a bad thing..._

_His lips suddenly crashed against mine..._

"Amy?"

"Yeah?" I frowned.

"Is something wrong?"

I looked around. We were stopped. The ride was over. I shook my head, and got out. "It's not what's _wrong_. It's what's... right."

"What's so right?"

I slowly stepped towards him, on my tippy toes, trying to be a little taller.

A small smile formed on his lips as he realized what I was doing. He slowly began leaning in, as well. Soon enough, out lips met. I felt a billion sparks fly through me, it was almost as if I were on fire.

Along with the memory I had just retrieved, I had also gotten stronger feelings for Sonic, which had just increased, again.

I trusted him... I didn't know how, or why, but I knew that he was important. I couldn't loose him... I loved him.

I pulled away, completely dazed. I stumbled backwards, and lost my balance. Of course, Sonic caught me before I could fall backwards.

I smiled. "You caught me."

"I'll always catch you," he whispered, holding me in his arms.

**~ A/N: Well... I had no idea what to write for this chapter... I, for some reason, ended up looking up videos/photos of roller coasters, and, well, this happened. LOL. So, sorry, if it's a little... blah[x**

**& Sorry for the shortness. I think I have a pretty good idea as to where I'm going with this story, now... so the next chapters should be longer. A lot longer!**

**~Review?[:**


	4. Chapter 4

_Find Me_

**-Three-**

"Honey, I'm home!" I sang as I walked into the house. "Oh yes, that's right. You're not home. You're at 'work!' What a stupid place to be!" I hung my coat on the wall and kicked my shoes off. I wandered into the kitchen to find something to eat. I looked through the fridge, and found a can of Dr. Pepper. "Dr. Pepper!" I almost yelled. I _loved_ Dr. Pepper! I took the can, opened it, and started drinking it.

A sudden vibrating sound caught my attention. I headed over to the diningroom table, where my phone was. I looked at the screen. _1 New message from Stupid Bitch._ I rolled my eyes. I would have to change that, sometime. I opened my phone and read the text.

_Amy, darling, I've thought about it. I wasn't very nice last time we talked. I was being selfish. I'm sorry. You and Sonic don't have to stop talking. Just know that if we stop, it's because of him._

Well, that was sudden. I was glad she's welcoming reason, though. I was sure Sonic will be thrilled to know she's coming to her senses, too.

I began wandering around the house. I wanted my memory back. I felt like I was in a dream, I just wanted to wake up. There had to be something in the house that would help me get my memory back.

After searching through such stupid places, I came across a framed photo. It was a photo of Sonic and I. We were making the funniest faces I have ever seen! I couldn't help but laugh. I didn't look like I did in the current state I was in, but I wasn't as young as I thought I was. Beside the photo was another. The background was the same... this time we didn't look very happy. Well, _I_ didn't. Sonic had the biggest grin on his face... and I was crying.

Why was he so happy? Why was I crying? _Why was the photo framed?_ I frowned at the photo. If I stared at it hard enough, I'd remember, right?

... I sighed. I was fooling myself. It could take years to remember everything. I had five years of memories to remember. There was no way I was going to remember everything in just a few days, especially on my own. I needed Sonic. I saw down on the couch and waited for him to come home.

**X**

"Amy?" a voice called.

I shot straight up and ran over to Sonic. "You're home early!"

"I was allowed the time off."

"Why?"

"One of my co-workers was sick," he laughed.

"How is that funny?"

"I told the boss _I_ was sick."

It was so mean... but I couldn't help but laugh along with him. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. "Why am I laughing?"

"You always laugh at I say, I'm hilarious. What can I say?"

I started laughing harder, "oh my gosh. You are _so_ conceited!"

He winked, walking in to the livingroom. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Waiting."

"For...me?"

I nodded and walked over to the pictures. I held up the one of me crying. "Why... am I crying? And why is it framed?"

Sonic bursted out laughing.. Again.

"Why are you laughing?"

"You must think I'm crazy, having a framed photo of you crying."

"Well, yeah. A little. Why do you have it?"

He walked over to me and held my hand up. "I had just..." he trailed off, letting the ring on my ring finger of my left hand do the explaining. I fell backwards onto the couch. "Holy... Cow. We're... we're..."

"Engaged."

I stared at the picture. I wanted to remember. I wanted to remember the moment. The feeling. I wanted to remember what happened, what he said, I wanted to know how I felt about him. I didn't want for him to have to tell me everything about myself, I wanted to be the one who knew myself. Not him. I... couldn't remember. Anything.

Why? I had the photo. I had the ring. I knew what happened. Why couldn't I remember?

What if it was gone? Forever? What if I wouldn't ever remember that moment, ever again? Maybe... there was a lot of things I'd never remember. Maybe I lost a lot of my memory... forever. I'd never know who I really was. I'm just some person... stuck in a different time with everyone telling me who I am.

"Amy? What's wrong?"

"I hate it," I whispered. "I hate being told who I am. I hate the feeling I have. I don't want you to know me, I want me to know me. It's like... when you're about to do something, but you forget what it was, you try to remember, but you can't."

"I under-"

"No! You can't understand. I'm trying to remember something that I forgot. I try to remember... but I don't know what I'm supposed to remember. I know that I lost my memory, I can feel it. I just can't. I don't know how. It's driving me insane. One day I had this normal life, then I wake up and not one thing is the same. Nothing. Every single thing is different. It's weird, I hate it. I want to remember... What if it's gone for good? What if only a certain amount of my memory can be recovered? What if I -"

"Stop talking," Sonic said, putting his hand over my mouth. "Don't talk like that. Don't think like that. We _will_ get your memory back. All of it. Every single detail, don't you worry about it. I promise you, Amy."

"I'm engaged to someone I only have two memories of. Do you know how... freaky that is? It's scary. It's horrifying. I don't remember you. I want to, but I can't."

"Don't worry," he whispered. "You will. Give it time, you will. Come on," he picked me up and began carrying me up the stairs, "you should get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning." He set me down on the bed and began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?"

He smiled, though he didn't look happy, "don't worry. Get some rest." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

I stared at the closed door for what felt like an hour. He just... left. What happened to all of his cockiness and optimism? So much for that...

I laid down on the bed, and closed my eyes, not even bothering to lay down the right way, or get a pillow or the blankets. I felt so lost...

"_Where are we?" I asked, laughing. "When can I take this stupid blind fold off. Speaking of which, great choice. Very original."_

"_Would you prefer I roll you around in a barrel?"_

_I stopped walking, refusing to take another step. "You are so cruel, Sonic. You can't think of any other way to hide everything?"_

_He laughed, "keep walking, you damn drama queen."_

_I laughed as well, and continued to follow him. He sat me down on something... then he let go. "Well, now that I'm sitting and you've left me, can I take them off now?"_

_Of course, there was no answer._

"_Sonic. Where did you go? This isn't funny! Where am I?"_

"_Okay," he said from in front of me. He took the blindfold off... the first thing I saw was light. Once my eyes had adjusted, I looked around. "Holy crap," was all I managed to say. We were in the most fancy looking place I had ever been. "Are we in someone's castle, or something? Did you rob a bank?"_

_He laughed, shaking his head, "I thought I needed to take the most special girl in the world to the -"_

"_Most expensive place in the world?"_

"_Don't worry about the money, I got it under control."_

"_You're either really conceited or really confident."_

_He grinned, flashing his perfect, white teeth. I was forced to smile back. Just by smiling, it wouldn't surprise me if he could make a blind man smile._

"_So, what's the real reason we're here?"_

"_You think I need a reason to take my girl out to somewhere like this?'_

"_Well... when you put it that way... yes."_

_He laughed, and held his hand up, snapping his fingers. "We need some wine, over here!"_

"_Wine?"_

_He nodded. A waiter came over to us with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Sonic took everything, pouring us our glasses of wine. "To..." he paused, not knowing what to toast to. "To the most beautiful, wonderful, special girl in the world. I love you, Amy. You have my heart, forever. I want to spend every second of forever with you."_

"_Alright..." I held my glass up, about to clash our glasses together, when something caught my eye. "Oh my God," I said, letting go of the glass. Sonic, thankfully, caught it before it could spill, or break. I stared at the glass in his hands. It took several minutes for me to be able to bring my eyes up to meet his. "That's a ring."_

_He laughed, "it took you that long to figure it out?" with his fork, he took the ring out of the glass and knelt down in front of me. "Amy Rose?"_

"_Oh my God," I repeated, not bothering to try to not cry. It was no use. I was like a fountain._

"_Will you marry me?"_

_I nodded, "yes. Yes, yes, oh my God, yes."_

I woke up, sitting up so fast, I got a head rush. I had dreamed that. It was a dream. The ring was the same, though. The background. The outfits. It was... real. The biggest smile in the world was suddenly spread across my face. I started laughing, so hard, I was crying. I was beyond happy, as far as I knew, I had never been so happy in my life. I almost felt crazy with happiness. Words could never explain. I eventually couldn't hold it in anymore, I let out a very loud scream. The next second, Sonic was standing in the doorway.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

I looked up at him with tears blurring my vision so much, I could barely make him out. I couldn't even speak. I didn't know such an immense feeling could ever exist.

"Amy?" he walked over and sat beside me.

"I dropped it," I whispered.

"What?"

"You have my heart, forever. I want to spend every second of forever with you," I repeated, from, however long it was.

"That's..." he smiled. "You remember?"

I nodded, "I remember." I frowned and stood up, standing in front of him with my hands on my hips. "A barrel? Really, Sonic? A barrel?"

He burst out laughing, harder than I had ever seen - or, remember seeing - him laugh. "You sound _just_ like you used to. That is exactly something you would say after remembering something like that."

"That's... um, good?"

He nodded, "you're still in there. You just need... motivation, to come out."

"That's... what she said?"

He stared at me, shaking his head, "I told you. You're still there."

I laughed, "that just... came out, on it's own."

"I know. It always does," he paused. "That's what she said, Amy."

I laughed. I didn't exactly know why. I didn't understand the whole 'that's what she said' thing, but part of me just found it funny.

"You, get back to sleep. Tomorrow I have something planned. It'll be great, I promise."

I nodded, "only if you stay with me."

He hesitated, but agreed. "Okay."

I jumped back on the bed, laying down in his arms. I felt so right, with him. Maybe... I really would get my memory back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what? Don't tell me it's for dropping the glass."

I laughed, "no! I'm sorry I was so... harsh, earlier. I shouldn't have said what I did. I'm glad that you know me. I don't think I'd be able to remember _anything_ if it weren't for you. It's scary, but everything would just be horrifying if I didn't have you."

"Don't be sorry, Amy. I know it's hard. I'll help you in every way that I can."

"Thank you, Sonic."

**A/N: Well. I haven't updated this since February 7****th****. It's been a long time... but, I'm back now! **_**Yay! **_**I deeply apologize for taking such a long break. ._.**

**I'll be updating one of my many uncompleted stories every day until I have every one updated. (**_**Every**_**uncompleted**** story.) Then I'll... go back to dedicating my life to FF. Hahaha.** **I'll be updating them in order of how long I haven't updated them... so.. Next is '**_**The Diary**_**,' and... so on, haha.**

**Anyways, although it's only 1.9k words (how saddening o_O) this will probably be the most interesting/filling story, for a while. I'll work on the length of the story... but there isn't much I can do without putting too much in the chapters.**

**I hope I didn't loose any [or many?] readers... so... if you are out there, reading this, please let me know! Review? [: It'll only take a second[;**

**Thanks, everyone![= **


	5. Chapter 5

_Find Me_

_**- Five -**_

I woke up, and was in a rather happy mood. I looked beside me, and Sonic wasn't there. I felt...sad. I got up, and began wondering the house for him. I found myself singing "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream" from the movie, Sleeping Beauty.

I found Sonic, sitting in the livingroom, with his head bowed down in his hands. I plopped myself down beside him. "What's wrong?"

He looked up, almost surprised to see me. "Oh, good morning."

"Good morning. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's... nothing. don't worry about it."

"Alright... well, what do you want to do today?"

"I, uh," he paused, frowning, as he looked into space. "Yeah," he got up, leaving the room, with something in his hands.

"What is that?" I asked, following him.

"Nothing. I have to put it back. Wait here." I watched as he went back into the livingroom and set that something down. I'd have to go see what it was, later. I couldn't help my curiosity. He looked so sad. The last time I saw him looking so sad, was at the hospital, when I said I didn't know who he was. "So. You hungry?"

I shrugged, "a little. I can try to cook something, if you'd like." I hadn't really ever tried to cook anything, before... that I was aware of, but Sonic couldn't really cook, and I'm sure he didn't want to go out to a restaurant every morning. That would end up to be a lot of money.

"It's fine. I know you don't... you can't remember..." without saying anything more, he turned around, and headed up the stairs.

"Well," I said to myself. "That was... weird." I went into the livingroom, and looked at the item he set on the table. The photo. Of us. I was crying, and he was happy. That was when we got engaged. Is that was bothering him? His fianceé didn't even remember him, very well...

I went up the stairs, to find him, again. He was sitting in the bedroom, in the same position he was in on the couch. I sat beside him, and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"_You're_ sorry?"

I nodded. "You're upset because I, your fianceé, don't remember you, right?"

He shook his head, "no, that's not why."

"Well. At least we've established that you _are_ upset. Why won't you tell me why?"

"It's... nothing. Really. Don't worry about it." He smiled, "see, I'm fine."

That was the fakest smile I had ever seen... but, if he didn't want to tell me... there was nothing I could do about it. "Okay." I got up and went back downstairs. I was so bothered about why he didn't want to tell me what was wrong with him. I know I didn't remember him, but I had such strong feelings for him. I felt as though I knew him... once upon a dream...

If I was willing to talk to him about why _I_ was upset, why couldn't he talk to me? He remembered everything. He knew everything... He said I hadn't changed much... Why was it so difficult? He wasn't the one with all of the problems.

I sighed and opened the curtains in the livingroom. It was raining. "What a crummy day," I muttered. I walked into the kitchen and put two slices of bread in the toaster.

"I'm going out," Sonic said, walking to the front door.

"It's raining - do you want an umbrella?"

"We don't have any."

"We don't? That's... not very good."

"I'll see you later," he left without even looking in my direction. Did I do something? Did I say something? Did he... not love me, anymore?

I pulled a chair out and sat at the table. What if getting my memory back was too much for him? What if he gave up? Losing my memory was never really planned... He didn't know what he was signing up for. Maybe he wanted out. Maybe he didn't -

I frowned as something caught my eye. An umbrella. Sitting by the front door. Didn't he say we didn't have any?

I grabbed the umbrella, and ran outside to give it to him. When I got the end of the driveway, I saw Sonic... and Cream. What was she doing, here? Why were they talking? I was under the impression that they both hated each other.

My eyes widened as I saw what was happening. They didn't... hate each other... they were... kissing...?

No. I was obviously seeing things. Sonic... wouldn't. Cream wouldn't, either. I stared at the two of them, watching them, doubting every possible possibility I could come up with, for what they were doing. When Cream put her arms around his neck... there was no mistaking it.

I dropped the umbrella and ran back in the house. Was it even mine? Did Sonic and I actually share it?

He warned me about her. She warned me about him. They were both right? Maybe they had planned this. Maybe he got into that accident on purpose, so I'd loose my memory and they could manipulate me into thinking these things so... so... so what? What did I do to make them hate me? Why were they doing this?

I shook my head and sat down, with my back against the front door. If it was all a lie, how could my memories be explained? Maybe... Maybe I wanted to remember so badly, that I made them up?

So, it was all a lie then. Everything.

I ran up to the bedroom and wiped the tears out of my eyes. I looked across the room into the mirror on the dresser. I was staring back at myself... No. I wasn't. Some girl I didn't know was staring back at me. I didn't know who I was. I didn't know anything about myself. I was a completely different person. I was staring into the mirror, staring at a much older girl, who was just as troubled as I was.

I slowly walked closer to the mirror, getting a closer, better look at myself. I was so... different. I was so much older than I should be. My entire growing up process was gone. Forgotten. It was almost like it was completely taken away from me. It was. I believed everything Sonic had told me, without much thought. Why?

"Look at you," I whispered to my reflection. "You're pathetic."

New tears began overflowing out of my eyes, blurring my vision. I let them pour out as I fell to my knees. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have trusted... anyone? People like me just don't get lucky enough to have a happy ending.

_Why?_

I wasn't that bad of a person, was I? I tried to be nice to people. I gave everyone a chance, no matter what the circumstances were. No matter what happens, I try to put others before myself. I know that sometimes I fail, miserably, but that's only because that's what happens, right? To fail is to win. To fail is to be normal.

But, I'm not normal. Normal people don't suffer like I do. Normal people aren't useless. Normal people are happy.

I trusted Sonic... I trusted Cream. They both said horrible things about each other, but I refused to believe it. I thought they were better than that. They deserved a chance.

I tightly clenched my fists, and closed my eyes. How could they do this to me? No matter what happened in the past, how could someone take such advantage of another's misfortune? They used my forgetting _everything _against me. They tricked me. They lied. They betrayed me.

I opened my eyes and looked straight into the mirror. "You're so stupid!" I yelled at my reflection.

There was a girl that I didn't know, a tortured soul, a troubled human, suffering, crying in my mirror, and there wasn't a damned thing I could ever do or say to make it better. Everything I did just caused more pain, despair, not only for myself, but others.

"Stupid girl," I whispered. I stood up and threw my fist towards the girl in the mirror. The mirror shattered into hundreds of little pieces. I was partly surprised that I would ever do such a thing, but I didn't care. I was too upset.

I took in a deep breath. "There's no use crying about it. What good will that do?"

I grabbed what looked to be my wallet, since it was pink, taking all of my money out of it and sliding it in my pocket. I ran down the stairs and out the door.

I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care. I had to get out of here. I couldn't stay.

I walked around town for a few hours, thinking about where to go. Did I have anyone else in my life? Could I stay with anyone? I couldn't remember...

I had a feeling that I should go to a certain beach, though. I didn't know the name of the beach, I just knew that I needed to go to it. I didn't want to... not without a reason. Though, I'd have to get used to not having any reasons. Nothing in my life had a reason, anymore. I was so lost.

I got a cab, and told the driver to drive to the nearest beach. I didn't know if it would be the right beach, but it was worth a shot. When I got there, I gave the driver more money than he asked for, telling him to keep the change. I walked out to the beach, standing at the shore, just out of reach of the waves.

The sun was getting ready to set. It would only be about twenty more minutes.

"Do you know where we are?"

I turned around. Sonic was standing just a few feet in front of me. "This is where you took me on our first date." I frowned. Where that sudden little burst of knowledge came from, I didn't know, but I was certain it was the right answer.

"You remember," he smiled.

"Yeah," I turned away, and started walking along the shore.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you."

"Why?"

"I saw what you did. With -" suddenly, a slightly familiar tune began playing. I took my phone out of my pocket. _Stupid bitch_ had texted me. I guess I didn't need to change the name, after all. As I was putting the phone back in my pocket, something caught my eye. The date. It was the eighteenth of July. "You kissed Cream," I said, staring at my phone. "You kissed Cream _on_ _our wedding day!_" I yelled.

"It's not what you think."

"Oh, it's not? Is today the eighteenth of July?"

"...yes."

"Were we supposed to get married today?"

"Amy -"

"Yes or no?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Did you kiss her?"

No answer. Of course.

I sighed. "I love you. I don't understand how, but I do. If you felt the same way about me, as I do you... You'd never do that to me. So, what have I done to you, to make you do this to me? I'm left with thinking that everything I've been told is a lie. Did you and Cream set up the 'accident' to get back at me for something?" I sat down on the sand. _You idiot_, I told myself. _Sonic would never, ever do __**anything**__ to hurt you_. No. _I_ didn't tell myself that. The older me told the younger me, that. "I'm sorry. Sit down... tell me what happened?"

Sonic sat down beside me, staring off into space. He looked deeply disturbed. I knew how much he blamed himself for the accident.. I guess what I said really wasn't the greatest thing to say. "Amy, I love you more than you'll ever know. I'd never do anything to hurt you. Cream and I... we used to date. A long time ago. A very long time ago. I warned you about her... this must have been her plan."

"You used to date?"

He nodded.

_I didn't care that they used to date. I had gotten over it. I accepted it. I thought they had gotten over it, too. If they hadn't... they should have told me. I would have gladly backed off._

_I threw the front door open and began running away. I didn't bother to close the door or get shoes. I needed to get away. _

_I felt like I was running away from my problems... but I was running away from my life. The two most important people in the world... the only two people I could trust with anything... my two best friends... they lied to me. They stabbed my back. I didn't think that Sonic and Cream had anymore feelings for each other. We always hung out together. I would have seen something going on between them. But no, they hid it good. They hid it really good... until now. Seeing them kiss... My best friend and my boyfriend._

_How could I have been so blind? So stupid, so pathetic... so stupid. _

_I didn't know how, but I ended up at the beach. __**Our**__ beach._

"_So this is where you ran off to."_

_I turned around. Of course, who else would it be besides Sonic? "What do you want?"_

"_We need to talk."_

"_Damn right we do! __**I hate you**__!"_

_Sonic looked devastated. Hurt beyond words. I tried not to care, but it didn't work. I loved him. I cared about him. I hated to see him hurt. No matter what he did... that wouldn't change. "You have every right to hate me," he whispered, "but please, listen to what I have to say."_

"_Fine. You have two minutes."_

"_Okay. Amy, I love you -"_

_I laughed, "alright, now you have thirty seconds."_

_Sonic sighed. "I love you, __**not**__ Cream. She came to talk to me. She told me some things... how she felt. Before I knew it, she had thrown herself on me. It wasn't until I heard you leave, that I knew it was all an act. Believe me, Amy, I would never do anything to hurt you - especially something like that."_

"_Since you've never done anything to me, and based on what Cream had just recently done... I guess, what you say, makes sense. I wouldn't put it past her. She's changed."_

"_What did she do?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it."_

'_Okay." He looked over at the lake. "Beautiful sunset, eh?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah, it's great."_

"_Too bad you'll miss it."_

"_What?"_

_Sonic took my face in his hands and kissed me. I smiled, closed my eyes, and kissed him back. When we parted, and I opened my eyes, the sun had set._

"Amy?'

"What?"

"You just... blanked out. Are you okay?"

I smiled. It happened before. Everything. The kiss. Running away. The beach. The yelling. It all happened, before. I guess... history really does repeat itself if you don't know it.

I threw my arms around Sonic and kissed him. I could tell he was taken by surprise, but after a moment, he kissed me back.

It was as though, with every memory I received, my feelings for Sonic grew stronger. I didn't care what obstacles came our way... I knew one thing, for sure. Our love was real.

**A/N: Yay for another update! Haha.**

**I don't know how much I'll be able to write or update in the next few days. I'm going to be quite busy these next few days. I'll try to write when I get the chance. Usually, that means, I'll write instead of sleeping. Too bad I can't write in my sleep... then I'd be doing my two favourite things... LOL oh well! I'll try to keep writing as much as I can. [:**


End file.
